The Jam
The Jam was a British group consisting of vocalist / guitarist Paul Weller , bassist / vocalist Bruce Foxton and drummer Rick Buckler . The Jam was one of the most popular punk bands in the late 70s . The group was known for their melodic punk music, with a typical English look ( style mods ). The lyrics of The Jam idealized typical England , just like The Kinks . Herein The Jam distinguished style and contemporaries like The Clash and the Sex Pistols , who called for more progressive changes ( The Clash ) or destruction ( Sex Pistols ). Content [ hide ] *1 Biography **1.1 Early Period **1.2 In The City **1.3 This Is The Modern World **1.4 All Mod Cons **1.5 Setting Sons **1.6 Sound Affects **1.7 The Gift **1.8 Style Council / Paul Weller solo **1.9 Rick Buckler and Bruce Foxton solo **1:10 The Jam: Our Story **1:11 The Gift / From The Jam *2 Discography **2.1 Albums *3 Radio 2 Top 2000 *4 External links Biography [ edit ] Starting period [ edit ] The Jam in 1972 in Woking founded by Paul Weller and Steve Brookes initially act as a duo. Soon they are joined by guitarist Dave Waller and drummer Nigel Harris, John Weller, Paul's father, their manager. Nigel Harris in 1973replaced by Paul Buckler who for understandable reasons, changes name to Rick. Dave Waller writes poetry rather than making music and keeps it in 1974 before seen. Bruce Foxton took his place. As well as Steve Brookes in 1975step down because of musical differences are The Jam continue as a trio. Weller discovered The Who and decides to provide. band of a new image Because Woking but offers so many possibilities, the three moved in 1976 to Londonwhen the punk wave breaks. In The City [ edit ] The Jam signed a contract with Polydor and brings the end of April 1977, their debut single "In The City" out, shortly after the eponymous debut album appears short and hard punk songs in the style of The Clash and the Sex Pistols , but also influences from The Who and soul label Motown , Stax and Atlantic . Other songs from this album "Away From The Numbers" , "Bricks & Mortar" and "Art School" . The second single that The Jam releases is "All Around The World" is not on "In The City" occurs. Albums milk removal is not an option. This Is The Modern World [ edit ] In November 1977, appears "This Is the Modern World" , this hastily recorded second album will be called into question by the press as uninspired and substandard . Weller admits he has lowered the reins, and he more energy in his love affair (with Gill Price) then stabbed in the band. Hence sung by Foxton "News Of The World" is the next single. All Mod Cons [ edit ] If the demos in a 1978 album record will be rejected Weller temporarily back to Woking where he wrote the songs on "All Mod Cons" come to be. This critically acclaimed album, in November of that year will be released, contains more complex and melodic songs and more pop-oriented songs like "Down in the Tube Station at Midnight" which is also a hit. Setting Sons [ edit ] The row hits in 1979 continued with "Strange Town" and "When You're Young" . "Eton Rifles" , the first top 10 hit. This song is from "Setting Sons" , originally conceived as a concept album about three childhood friends who grow apart witness "Thick As Thieves" , "Little Boy Soldiers" , "Saturday's Kids" and "Burning Sky" . In "Setting Sons" is playing a guest musician with; Mick Talbot. Sound Affects [ edit ] In March 1980, The Jam scored their first number one hit with "Going Underground" . The band is on tour in that time United States and immediately says the remaining concerts on to the number in Top of the Pops to lip-synch. Wellerdiscovered Joy Division and immerses himself in spiritual -intellectual reading material, the effect of this can be heard on "Sound Affects" released in November. The preceding single "Start" (according to the press a rip-off of the Beatlessong " Taxman " ) is the second No. 1 hit. 1981 is jam-concepts a fairly quiet year, released in the summer "Funeral Pyre" . single which is consciously produced Weller should have nothing of the New Romantics who are gaining ground ("Just the decadent Rome "), but if he hears that she regularly soul nights keeping decision yet aroused his curiosity. His renewed acquaintance with the music resulting in " Absolute Beginners " (named after the book by Colin MacInnes ). This single, which the band is assisted by Steve Nichol blazers and Keith Thomas, is a harbinger of the direction Weller will impact the coming years. The Gift [ edit ] In February 1982, The Jam score is the third number one with the Motown -like "Town Called Malice" that even an international hit. A month later comes the album " The Gift " from scratch on. This experiment, the band not only soul , but also funk , and even calypso ( "The Planner's Dream Goes Wrong" ). Steve Nichol, Keith Thomas and organist Jimmy Telford accompany the trio during the 60 data counting world tour in late April Netherlands and Belgium will call. The Jam is now at the peak of their fame, but also on the ceiling of their abilities. Weller wants the soul side on but the straitjacket of The Jam it does not lend itself to, and because he does not want to build on the current successes of years he decides to stop it. Actually, the split would pass on 5 November 1982, to be revealed during the first broadcast of The Tube , but after the news one week in advance leaks Weller comes with an official press statement in which he explains that The Jam has achieved what could be achieved is everything. " I do not want us to be a pathetic show like all those old farts bands, I want to take dignified farewell " . And leave the single " Beat Surrender , " released the fourth No. 1 hit). Live retrospective "Dig The New Breed" is, however, primarily deterred by the late John Lennon . The band goes on tour once whose five concerts at Wembley Arena, forms the centerpiece. On December 11 1982 fall Brighton cloth for The Jam (though there eight days later, the annual Christmas party in Fulham greyhound). Style Council / Paul Weller solo [ edit ] Rick Buckler and Bruce Foxton solo [ edit ] Bruce Foxton takes a single with Jake Burns of the buckle also litte Stiff Little Fingers in 1982, after which he goes solo. During a performance at London's Hammersmith Odeon comes almost to a Jam reunion, both Buckler and Weller are present but a good conversation is just not there. In 1984 Foxtons solo debut (appears Freak ) on Arista and he scored a UK Top 40 hit with This Is The Way . Meanwhile limelight Rick Buckler on the road with Time UK, a band he has composed jam sessions. By the time their first single true Buckler receives bad news, he is no longer welcome at the meetings of the Jam fan club. In 1986 Foxton and Buckler contact with ex-Time UK singer Jimmy Edwards as a single on Sharp. They do not want to be seen. As the new Jam Their follow-up project (Transposed Men) failed due to the limited availability of their two new companions. Foxton occurs again and plays solo in 1988 on an album by The Rhythm Sisters. Then he joins Stiff Little Fingers and the Jam classic Smithers-Jones (B-side of When You're Young ) in their set. Foxton remains at SLF until 2006 when bassist / vocalist / manager. Buckler is manager / raid drummer with The High Liners and runs his own studio, he needs to sell to pay. high tax In 1992 Buckler says goodbye to the music and he repaired furniture, this career move was later documented for the television After They Were Famous . The Jam: Our Story [ edit ] Foxton and Buckler are embittered by the way The Jam's split up and irritated by the very subjective spelling that with Weller fellow music journalist Paolo Hewitt employs in The Jam: A Beat Concerto ( 1983 ) and the liner notes of thecuriosities Extras ( 1992 ). Hence they are in 1993 in collaboration with Alex Ogg The Jam: Our Story release. Of course the Oppermod not happy with this book and the accompanying promotional campaign, especially now that he has hung for late royalty. process on his pants In 1995 he said in an interview "The two run to the press to complain about unanswered Christmas. I have that statement (Bruce) read and it is obvious that they are not able to sell. it is, it is now thirteen years (we are apart). " Only in 2006 the contact between Weller and Foxton (whose wife in 2009 after a long illness dies) is restored, they can be heard on Wellers solo album together Wake Up The Nation in April 2010 is released. The Gift / From The Jam [ edit ] In 2005 Buckler's drumming again and he directed The Gift with ao ten years younger singer / guitarist Russell Hastings. If Foxton will play develops the idea to continue as From The Jam. In 2007 they celebrate the 25th anniversary of the farewell tour and a DVD recording of a series of Christmas Concerts. In 2008 they tour through America but also by Australia and New Zealand (The Jam has never played here because of a collision with the Australian rugby team). In the June 2008 issue of MOJO Magazine Weller tells what he thinks of it; "Bad deal, they should immediately stop this and do something else they do not only destroy our reputation but also himself, this. (circus number) embodies everything we were just at. " Initially Bucklers response "We have as much right to play as he numbers", but on 12 September 2009, he announced his departure anyway because the fun is done. Big Country drummer Mark Brzizecki has taken his place. Buckler now playing at If, a punk supergroup with two drummers. Discography [ edit ] Albums [ edit ] *1977 - In the City *1977 - This Is the Modern World *1978 - All Mod Cons *1979 - Setting Sons *1980 - Sound Affects *1982 - The Gift Radio 2 Top 2000 [ edit ] Category:Bands